Shattered
by Klaroline-lovegames
Summary: Caroline Forbes and Klaus Mikaelson are best friends, with obvious feelings for each other. Damon Salvatore is the new teacher with his eyes set on the little blonde cheerleader with no intentions of littler her be with anyone else.
1. Chapter 1

Caroline step into the school ready for a new year. It was senior year and their was already gossip about a new history teacher. She couldn't remember his name, but they said he was extremely handsome. Caroline closed her locker an was greeted with a familiar face.

"Hello, love." Caroline blushed and waved at her best friend. She smiled and grabbed her books in one hand walking beside him.

"Hey Klaus, let me see your classes." Klaus nodded and reach for his schedule.

Caroline smiled and squealed. She jump up and down. "We have all our classes together except one." Klaus smiled putting his arm around her shoulder. "This is so exciting!" She said bringing up her hand to his intwine them in a friendly manner. "I know." He replied with a big smile.

Klaus and I been friends since diapers, and they have been through thick and thin with each other. Like Caroline's first heart break, and every night they would lock her door, so they could sleep together because he was to afraid to be at home. Caroline still remembered the first night he did that.

_Flashback_

_Caroline just step out the shower and got dress. She let her wet loose curls fall down her back making the white tank top become some what see through, she discarded her bra a long time before the shower, and wore small pink boy shorts (type of undies). She felt her cold nipples get hard and her groan. Caroline jumped into the warmth of her bed and tried to ignore the roar of thunder and the lighting show happening outside. The rain drop like bullets causing the 15 year old to jump a little. She was secretly scared not that she would tell her mom or try to sleep with her, Caroline was much too old for that. She tucked her head under the cover and tried to find paradise in her dreams, but it something kept tapping her window. She picked her head out the cover and notice a figure inside her glass, a figure she knew all too well. Caroline jumped out of bed not caring about she was wearing. She opened the light window and let Klaus step in. "Are you crazy?" She whispered yelled grabbing his hand pulling him in the restroom._

_Caroline ran to her door and locked it before ushering Klaus to sit on the towels laid out on her bed. Klaus hadn't said a word, or even lifted his head. Caroline went on her knees in front of him and cupped his face. "Klaus what's wrong? What happen?"_

_"I don't want to talk about it." Klaus whispered softly still not meeting Caroline's gaze. She nodded and stepped out the room for a second to go get some of her dad's old clothes. When she came back Klaus was staring at a picture of them two framed on her dresser. His face was pressed between hers and they wore funny face, but the next one was the one he liked the most. The were smiling at each other not the camera they seemed so happy and at peace._

_"I remember that day." He whispered. "You were the most beautiful thing I saw." Caroline blushed and grabbed his hand._

_"We need to change you, you're going to get sick." Klaus nodded and allowed her to begin pulling up his shirt._

_Klaus stared at his best friend in awe. She was a diamond in the rust. How she took care of him was all he would ever want and need. When his shirt was off she walked to the restroom to ring the fabric out, and that's when he notice what she was wearing. He couldn't help, but he attracted to her. Caroline came back and Klaus could see her nipples but her tried everything to look away. Caroline handed him the sweat pants letting Klaus disappear into the restroom._

_When Caroline came back Klaus left his chest bare and she smiled. "I want you to stay here tonight." She whispered going in the bed patting a spot next to her. Klaus nodded and laid down. She reached over and shut her lamp off with her back facing him. "My father and I were fighting" klaus whispered._

_Caroline rolled over to face him and bit her lip. She knew how cruel Mikael could be. "Elijah told me to go somewhere for the night and your place was the only place I could go that I would actually trust." Caroline leaned forward and kissed a tear that was trailing down Klaus's cheek. Caroline pulled back and gave him a soft peck on the lips. Klaus closed his eyes enjoying her lips on his. "You can come here when ever you want Klaus, when ever your mad, sad, scared, or even happy. I don't care, you are welcome when ever you want." Klaus smiled and watched her as she turn her back on him again, but this time Klaus pulled her to his chest and wrapped his arm around her waist letting his head rest in her neck. "You are the light in the hell I love in, sweetheart." He whispered pressing his plush lips against her neck before letting sleep overtake him._

_End of flashback_

They never talked about that night because they had many like it. Mikael would say things very upsetting and Klaus would go to her. Even when Mikael didn't do anything he would go to her not that it important to each other. They just wanted to be together. They hadn't kiss since then, but they wanted too. The knew the feelings were there for both of them, but they wouldn't act of them. To others people thought they were a couple, hell even they talked about it because they acted like one. With all the hanging up, cute pet names, and dates they have.

* * *

Last period came faster then she thought. To be honest she was nervous it was the first class this year she would have without Klaus. She walked in the class and notice she was the only one there. "Am I yearly?" She asked.

"No you're the only one to actually show up on time." The black haired teacher said with a smile. "My name is Damon Salvatore, but you may call me Mr. Salvatore." Caroline was shocked at how good looking he was. She notice his black hair and blue eyes that were to die for although she was more into British guys with sandy blond hair, blue/green eyes, dimples, and had the wonderful habit to refer to her as _"My Special little Angel."_

"Caroline Forbes." She said nervously sticking her hand out to him. He took it and smiled. The kids began coming in, but Caroline notice Damon's gaze never broke for her even when he told the class: "I'm so glad have YOU in my class. I can't wait to have some FUN with YOU." Caroline open her binder and tried to ignored him and it seemed to work because there was a picture Klaus drew of her for her birthday.

When the class ended Damon waited by the door to shake everyone's hand. With Caroline's luck she was lasted. "Hello Caroline, I'm looking forward to see MORE of you." Caroline smiled and tried to pull away, but he held her ran his thumb across the back of her hand and smiled. "See you later."

Caroline fasted walk out the class she walked to Klaus's car and waited for him inside. She pulled out her phone and forgot about Damon. She didn't want to to much about it because she probably was making this something it wasn't. By the time Klaus came it was already forgotten and she smiled at him buckling in her seat beat. "Where to?" She asked neither of them notice Damon's gaze on them from 3 cars down.

* * *

Damon pulled out a packet of stick notes with everyone's name on it. He skipped a few and pulled out Caroline's. He was planing to make a seating chart and wanted Caroline to sit right in front of him so he could see her beautiful face. He pulled out a folder and smiled. It's pictures of her from age 12 to now. He has been watching her and now he is in Mystic Falls out in the open and even if it killed him he would make her his.


	2. Chapter 2

Caroline woke up with the sun on her face. She smiled and tossed off the covers so she could get ready for school. She jumped in the shower and scrubbed her body with a vanilla body wash, and scrubbing her hair with a strawberry shampoo.

When Caroline got out shower she wrapped a towel around herself and walked to her room. She was about to let it fall when she saw Klaus sitting on her bed with his faced down. "Klaus?" She whispered walking towards him. "Are you okay?" He slowly looked up and Caroline saw his bloody lip.

"Mikael is drunk, I didn't want to be home." Caroline gasped and pulled him up and hugged him tightly.

"Love, not that I don't love hugging you, which I do, but you're naked and wet." Caroline laughed and pulled away grabbing her clothes from her bed.

"Sorry." She said nervously. "I forgot."

"Please love, I don't mind, I was just telling you for your sake."

"I'm going to go change." Klaus nodded and watched her walk in the bathroom, but didn't shut the door all the way.

"So given that you're here, I take it you don't want to go to school today?" Caroline asked from behind the door.

"I take it you know me while."

"Well I'm not going to miss the second day of school but you can and just pick me up after wards and we can talk about what happen to your lip." Caroline said walking out the bathroom with her wet, curly hair soaking her white tank top showing her blue bra and black lacing. She wore leggings that looked like pants and a second pair of skin fitting her perfectly. Klaus forced himself to look away as he nodded and grabbed his car keys.

Caroline fixed the last of her make up in the car and fluffed out her curls. "Well you have a good day at what ever you'll be doing and don't forget to pick me up." Caroline said with a smile. She leaned over and hugged him tightly. "Bye."

**_Later on that day_**

Caroline finally made it to the last period of the day. Mr. Salvatore's class. She listen to the girls at lunch talk about how handsome and hot he was. She couldn't help, but laugh and rolled her eyes. These girls were pathetic. She decided to leave yearly and get to class.

Caroline walked into class and saw Mr. Salvatore leaning against his desk. "Caroline you're yearly." She smiled nodded.

"Yeah, umm is their anything you want me to do, like help you set up or something."

_Damon smiled and walked towards her. Her heart beat fasten as he reached behind her and shut the door locking it. "Well now that you mention, there is something." Caroline slowly looked up making their nose brush against each other._

_"Mr. Salvatore, to what help are you referring to?" She asked seductively. She took a step forward and rubbed her lips gently against his. Damon smiled and pulled her by the waist demanding and pushed his lips to hers. Caroline moaned and wrapped her arms around neck._

_Damon pushed Caroline to his desk lifted her up sitting her on it after clearing everything off it. Caroline pulled him closer by the tie and slowly began to undo his buttons as he ran his hand up her thigh._

_"I want you to take me on your desk." Caroline moaned. She tore open the last of his buttons and quickly took off her shirt. "I want you ruin me for any other man." Damon smiled as her hands went to his pants and quickly pulled them off. Damon growled and pushed Caroline back so she laid down on his desk. He reached up and pulled down her panted and black lace panties. "Fuck me." She begged rubbing her hand against her own breast._

_He nodded and thrusted into her roughly and quickly. She screamed in pleasure and wrapped her legs around his waist trying to press her body to his. "Harder." She begged. Damon grunted against her neck and began to kiss down her chest right to her left breast. His warm breath made her nipples harder and he quickly let his tongue out to lick the nub. "More." His began to suck on her nipple and rub his tongue around making her tighten around him. She was so wet for him and it made him so much harder. She screams of pleasure made him lose himself in his thoughts._

_"Mr. Salvatore." She moaned loudly._

_"Mr. Salvatore" she said again, but it sounded confuse. Damon looked up and saw Caroline looked lost._

"Mr. Salvatore, are you okay?" Damon blinked a few times and looked around. Students walked into the class and Caroline still stood in front of him fully dressed. "Umm I'm going to take me seat now." She said nervously.

Damon nodded and quickly walked behind his desk to hide his obvious boner from his sexually day dream of him and Caroline. He looked down at his lesson plan and tried not to think about her legs wrapped around him, or her breathless moans as he fucked her hard.

"Well class I made seating charts and I will move y'all right now, so if y'all would, can you please stand up."

Caroline looked around as Mr. Salvatore gave the seating chart. She was the only one left standing and the only desk left was the on right in front of his desk. She sigh and took a seat. He started the class by giving us a test of things we should have known from last year.

Caroline leaned forward and but on her pencil as she took her test. Everything on there was so simple she could to it in her sleep.

Damon watched as Caroline leaned forward letting him see down her shirt. He began harder and he rubbed himself through his pants. With her fast written her breast bounced from side to side and all he could thing about was her harden nipple in his mouth. He watched her stand up and walk towards him to turn in her test. She handed it to him and smile. He quickly took it and looked at the top. No name. "Caroline, write your name at the top." He smiled handing her a pencil. Caroline nodded and grabbed the pencil. He waited for her to turn around and go back to her desk, but she didn't. She leant forward giving him a full view down her shirt and wrote her name making her breast bounce again. He slowly made it unseen and unbutton his pants and slide his hand in caressing himself.

"Thank you Caroline." Damon said in a double meaning as he watched her walk to her desk and sit down. She pulled out her phone and began texting away no longer giving him any attention. Damon looked around and saw no one was looking at him so he pulled his dick out and quietly began to give himself a hand job hiding his face in a book.

Caroline quickly stood up as the bell rung ad walked towards the door. She looked to the side and notice all the girls in the class trying to talk to Mr. Salvatore. It was cute really thinking a teacher would ever go for a student. She laughed and walked toward the parking lot and saw Klaus's car waiting for her.

"Where to?" She asked seeing Klaus's happy face on.

"Well Mikael shouldn't be there, so my home." Caroline nodded and put her seat belt on. "You're home it is."

* * *

"Where have you been boy, and don't say at school because he called me?" Mikael yelled at Klaus as soon as he walked in the door.

"I was out." He said, in a simple tone, but in the inside he was furious. Mikael wasn't suppose to be home.

"Don't get smart with me boy." Klaus rolled his eyes as his father yelled at him. Klaus wouldn't dare look at him in the eye. It wasn't like he did anything he wasn't suppose to do. Mikael just hated Klaus for no reason.

"Fine if you really wanted to know, I was with Caroline." Mikael let out a laugh and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah and I bet you were fucking that whore becoming a bigger disgrace in the family."

A small voice cleared from the front door that no one seemed to see. "What do you want?" Mikael yelled.

Caroline moved on her legs nervously and pointed at Klaus. Mikael laughed and shook his head. "You pathetic whore can't be more than 5 minutes away from this bastard."

"Don't call her that!" Klaus yelled back at his father for the first time. The room full of his siblings fell silent as Klaus stood toe to toe with Mikael.

"Back down boy, before I show you what pain really is." Mikael smiled and leaned into Klaus's ear. "Maybe I will go over that whore of yours and show her what a real man is."

It all happen to fast from Elijah to stop it, but Klaus gathered all his strength and tackled Mikael to the ground. Rebekah shut her eyes as Klaus screamed and rose his fist above his 'fathers' head.

"Klaus, stop it." Caroline screamed running towards her best friend and held his wrist. "Don't go to his level, please, Klaus."

Mikael used the moment of distraction and shoved Klaus off him making him hit Caroline, who was pushed to the ground face first to the ground. "Caroline!" Klaus cried rolling her over. "I'm so sorry." Caroline smiled softly and held the side of her face with her hand.

"I'm fine." Mikael rolled his eyes and walked to his bedroom mumbling hurtful words at the pair.

Klaus growled and helped Caroline to her feet. "I didn't mean to hurt you, love." Caroline nodded and grabbed his hand.

"I said I'm fine." Elijah grabbed Caroline's hand and held his hand to his chest.

"I am so sorry Miss. Forbes. My father is drunk and I'm sure he would never want to hurt you."

"I'm sure of that." Caroline replied, but not fulling meaning the statement.

"Oh it's already starting to bruise." Klaus said bitterly, he grabbed her hand and stomped out the house towards his car. "I knew I should have never brought you here." Caroline sigh and tugged her arm from his right grip.

"Klaus, I said I'm fine."

"Yeah while how many times are you going to say it, till you actually mean it?" Caroline rolled her eyes and tried to walked towards the car, but he grabbed her by the wrist again and pulled her to him, so her chest was pushed to his. "Is it so bad that I want to protect you?"

"No Klaus, but I'm telling you I'm fine, so just accept that." He sigh, and brought one hand to her cheek, his forehead was pressed against her as he caressed her face. Her eyes closed and she bit her lower lip.

"You are my best friend Caroline, I just want to make sure you're safe."

"And I promise you I am." Klaus nodded and took a step back. "Let's get you home, love."

The car ride was silent, the only noise heard was the soft sound of the radio, and Caroline's hums. Klaus looked to the side as Caroline was looking out the window and got a good look at her bruise that was a light shade of purple. His grip tightens on wheel and he forced himself to look away. "It doesn't feel as bad as it looks." Caroline smiled looking towards him, he looked at her and shook his head.

"Either way Caroline, it's there and it's my fault."

"Klaus, Mikael is an asshole, and we both know that, it's nothing new so don't worry."

"How can you sit here and act like it's nothing?" Klaus yelled finally loosing his temper.

"What would you want me to say?" Caroline yelled turn in her seat to face him. "To say that for the first time you fought back against Mikael, to say yes Mikael hurt me, and yes I was so scared of what you might do?" Klaus sat in silent as he pulled up to her house.

He got out the car and walked to her door, opening it for her. Caroline got out and let him walk her to the door. "Do you want anything? Do you want to come in?" Caroline offered. Klaus shook his head and took a step back. "Good night." She whispered tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Good night, Caroline." She was about to shut the door when he called out to her.

"Caroline wait, I do want something." Caroline open the door wider and before she could say or do anything his lips were on hers. She moaned at his touch and wrapped her arms around his neck. His hand went to her waist pulling her closer. They stayed that way till the need air and their lips parted.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Caroline." Klaus smiled with a hint of red to his cheeks.

Caroline smiled and closed the door letting out a small squeal.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys I feel bad for not update any stories, but I need you all to believe that I haven't gave up on Klaroline. I am just very busy with school and my midterms are coming up. I know this just sounds like an excuse but I promise after all this blows over I will update all my stories. I already started on the ending rewrite for let love bleed red, and I'm trying to make a super long chapter for you kill me in a good way. I will try to update soon, and thankfully Sumer is just around the corner and I can update a lot during that time.:) don't give up on me I promise I'll be better § Love Klaroline-lovegames 


End file.
